


New chapter art & cover art for "Do You Know How It Feels?'

by Berserk



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Chapter Art, Cover Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserk/pseuds/Berserk





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Know How It Feels?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032401) by [Berserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserk/pseuds/Berserk). 



All art can be found [here](https://berserkwriting.tumblr.com/tagged/Do-You-Know-How-It-Feels%3F)

 

Ch.7 - Steel Heart

 Ch.5 - A Broken Vow

Ch.6 - Don't Think About It

Ch.4 - Guilt

Ch.3 - The Wrong Pain

Ch.2 - Don't Look

Ch.1 - The Coin


End file.
